Akatsuki Karaoke
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: Crack fic of the Akatsuki made by moi! Every year the Akatsuki has a special event, that no one liked. Rated M for language, by, of course, Hidan!


Once a year the Akatsuki members at the time had one special event. An event that everyone hated, started by a person everyone should know now, name? Orochimaru, yes, he started it and somehow it continued. Deidara, the 'funny' one of the Akatsuki even complained, but somehow it _had _to happen. He sighed as he picked the theme of this year. '_Pokemon..._' what the hell was that? Deidara sighed yet again as he faced the other members. He gulped and read the name on the paper out loud.

"Pokemon."He said dimly so barely anyone could hear. Kisame and Tobi looked at each other, then both looked at the shaking Itachi.

Tobi was first to speak, well not speak... "Ha-ha!!"Tobi bursted into laughter pointing at Itachi, who changed from shock to anger within seconds.

"Why is everyone looking at me?!"Itachi yelled, flushing pink from everyone looking at him. He sank into his chair and muttered something, Kisame heard only a few words.

"Kill...baka...clay." Kisame was confused,but didn't listen anymore. Deidara sighed as he grabed a different hat, motioning people to stand up and put their hand in the hat. They looked at it, making sure it wasn't made of clay, which it wasn't so, they started grabbing the first paper to touch their hands. Itachi looked at his paper with disgust. He rose his hand and waited for Deidara to point at him.

"What, yeah?"Deidara asked, Itachi looked at his paper again then back up at Deidara.

"I need another song."Itachi muttered.

"What did you get, yeah?"Deidara asks, smirking.

"Brother my brother..."he mumbled under his breath. Deidara's smirk widened.

"No repicks, yeah."Deidara answered. Itachi gulped.

"Please,"Itachi went to begging, the Itachi way.

"No,"Deidara simply answered then added,"You go first."

"...Say WHAT?!"Itachi nearly yelled.

"You. Go. First. Yeah."Deidara separated them into different sentences to act like Itachi needed help hearing.

"Go on, yeah."Deidara said shoving Itachi onto a stage. Itachi glared at him evily.

"I'm not singing,"Itachi said flatly, the music started to begin as Itachi crossed his arms, holding the microphone.

"Yes, you are,"Deidara encouraged.

"I'm not going to sing--"

"I brought a Sasuke doll."

"_Brother my brother, tell me what are fighting for, we have got to end this war,_"Itachi started to sing, he was good, even if this was his first time singing it. Deidara smiled and put the Sasuke doll, which looked exactly like Sasuke, on one of the seats by the stage. All the rest of the Akatsuki sat down in different places.

"Yay, go Itachi!"Tobi yelled, clapping his hands happily as Itachi continued to sing.

"_We face each other from different sides, the anger burns, can't remember why..._"Itachi continued, and, as soon as the song ended, Deidara clapped the hands on the Sasuke doll. Tobi claped the hardest, next to Kisame.

"Who's next?"Itachi asks, wanting some revenge, even if he was a good singer.

"Uhhhhh..."Deidara was thinking of something, or someone.

"Tobi, yeah,"Deidara decided. Tobi almosted jumped on the stage. Itachi was stunned, was Tobi the only Akatsuki member who _loved _this event?

Tobi cleared his throat as he grabbed the microphone from Itachi.

"This comes to you from Tobi is a good boy inc. This goes out to my dearest partner who hasn't killed me ye,."Tobi said through the mic, Deidara looked at him like he was crazy.

The music started to play, Deidara gulped, he knew this song, oh too well.

"_Til' the end I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true, all the times that we have been through, you will always be my best friend..._"Tobi sang. Deidara shrinked into his chair, please, please not this song...

As the song continued to play, Itachi kept nudging Deidara. Deidara always gave him a look, then continued to be scared for life.

"_Good friends are those who stick together, when there's sun and in the heavy weather, yeah, smile after smile, that's how it will be, just you and me..._"Tobi continued to sing through out the whole song, and somehow near the end, even Deidara was clapping, they _were_ partners right?

As the song ended, everyone clapped, well not as loud as Deidara, those poor hands.

"Who's next?"Tobi asked his _best friend_.

"I'll go, yeah."Deidara muttered, looking at his paper again.

"This goes out to a special friend of the Akatsuki, he died but will never be forgotten, well only by Tobi because Tobi never knew Sasori."Deidara spoke through the microphone that Tobi had handed to him.

"Who's Sasori?"Tobi questioned. Deidara sighed.

"I told you, you wouldn't know, yeah."Deidara said and the music started.

"_How will I start Tomorrow without you here? Whose heart will guide me When all the answers disappear? Is it too late?"_Deidara started to sing, and surprisingly he was quite good.

"_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you How will I make it through?_"Deidara continued, then soon enough finished. Everyone started clapping, even Itachi.

"Hmmm, who can be next, yeah."Deidara thought to himself.

"Tobi thinks Hidan should go next,"Tobi said in third person point of view. Deidara nodded, he didn't know who so why not Hidan.

"What song is he singing?"Tobi whispered to Deidara.

"It's a whole new world, I wonder how many cuss words hes going to use,yeah."Deidara answered.

The music started to play, and Hidan quickly made up his own lyrics, quite fast.

_**(All the bad cuss words are in whispers for him, he doesnt want to scar Tobi too much)**_

"_It's a whole new fucking world we live in, but we still gotta kill em' all, to be the fucking best we can be,"_Hidan started.

"That was fast,"Tobi whispered to to Deidara.

"I told you, he cusses alot, yeah."Deidara replies listening to the rest of Hidan's 'new' song.

"_Each time we try we're gonna get just a little fucking better, each fucking step we climb is one damn fucking step up the ladder!"_Hidan continued, Deidara closed Tobi's ears for the rest of the song.

After Hidan was done, Deidara looked at him, then to Tobi.

"Who's next, yeah?"Deidara sighed.

"Kisame."Tobi exclaimed, pointing at Kisame.

Kisame sank to his chair, he had a song, only _girls_ sing, but no repicks so he was stuck.

"What song is he singing, yeah?"Deidara asked Itachi. Itachi shrugged and stared at Kisame,hoping for an answer.

_"Got introduced to you by a friend You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend Yes you did oh_."Kisame started, Itachi was shaking more then he was before. Deidara was hiding his laughter, but it hasn't even gotten to the best part. Deidara loved to think Kisame is singing this to Itachi, it was the highlight of his day.

_"Don't say you love me You don't even know me,if you really want me,then give me some time, Don't go there baby not before I'm ready, Don't say your heart's in a hurry it's not like we're gonna get married, Give me,give me some time."_Well Kisame continued to sing, and, at the very end, Deidara couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. He was on the ground,laughing, for about an hour, but Tobi got him to be quiet.

"That was the best, yeah."Deidara chuckled, enjoying himself,a bit too much. Itachi sighed, and Kisame was gone, away from shame, poor Kisame.

"Whose next?"Tobi asked,looking at the stage,hoping for someone to hop on and start singing, but no one came, actually no one was there other then Itachi, Deidara, and himself.

"I think thats enough for this year..."Itachi muttered, remembering last year when they had 'Weird Al' songs, it lasted two songs and everyone was gone, with excuses of missions, or wills to kill themselves.

"Yeah..."Deidara agreed, still holding in all the laughter from the night.

"Awww..."Tobi whined, he really did love this event ,makes you wonder what next year'll bring.


End file.
